The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum Bailey, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Americana White. The new cultivar is a hybrid seedling resulting from a controlled crossing of a single flowered salmon colored seed parent and a semi-double flowered salmon colored pollen parent, at the company nursery in Gilroy, Calif., both parents having been known to carry the genes necessary for white flower color.
This new Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new Geranium cultivars with white colored flowers, semi-double flower form, green foliage, vigorous growth and superior cutting productivity.
The new cultivar was developed in 1988 and has been repeatedly reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif. and in Guatemala over a two year period. It has also been trialed at Okemos, Mich. and in all cases this plant has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.